Caught Up
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: Oneshot for Bingobaby... Centon and a little extra


**A/N: This is the oneshot for Bingobaby, hope you like it as well as everyone else.**

As I pulled into the parking lot of the arena where tonight's Monday Night Raw was taking place, I groaned at the long night's drive I was going to have ahead of me after the show tonight.

I'd ducked out to get some coffees for everyone when it looked like there was going to be a break in the sky, but as I should have foreseen the heavens opened just as I stepped out of the car. Next time, I thought, we're having the coffee from catering. There's no need to drive to the nearest Starbucks, queue for nearly twenty minutes, because of course it was lunch time for the normal working world. In my line of work, I want to be finding a second meal for the day before I chow down on my third later in the evening after the show's finished.

As the rain eased off, I hopped out the car with the various drinks and almost immediately bumped into someone stood behind me.

"Sorry," I murmured without looking to see who it was.

"Any time, gorgeous," came the reply. I stopped in my tracks and looked back to see Randy "Sex God" Orton making his way over to me. It had been a while since I'd seen Randy, since I work the Raw tour, its only Monday Night's I see him and with his recent suspension it's been two months.

"Of course it would have to be you," I joked as he slung his arm around my shoulders. "How do you manage to pull off looking good in this weather?"

"What can I say, I'm naturally gifted," he said sarcastically. "Have you seen Johnny? I wanted to surprise him."

As I was about to answer, so the rain came down twice as hard and I ran for the cover of the arena. I looked back to see Randy sauntering across the parking lot as though the rain didn't bother him and one again I felt annoyed at how perfect he looked.

"You're annoying me with your good looks," I sniped as he walked into the arena, laughing at the bedraggled look I had going on from the rain. "I haven't seen him."

"Okay; how's he been since I've been gone? He seems distant when we speak," Randy asked me.

"He's been John, working, working, working," I replied. "He did mention you two haven't spoken much since you went home."

"Yeah, I've been spending time with Alanna, and we decided to take her away for a few days after her school broke up for the summer," Randy explained. "Is it wrong to say I'm hoping the distance in Johnny's voice isn't because of me."

"I'm sure it isn't," I reassured. "I'd love to stay and catch up but I need to get these to everyone."

"On your next break, can you come and find me, I need to run something by you," he said heading in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Okay, it'll probably be a couple of hours' time before I stop again," I warned him and he stopped and came back over.

"In that case can you drop those off and come find me. I really need to talk you," Randy insisted.

"Let me see," I said heading to the production truck where I worked. As I reached the steps to the truck I heard a familiar voice heading in my direction. The sound of that voice sent move chills down my spine than Randy's and when I finally laid eyes on him, I was jealous of Randy.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Cena, how you today?" I asked keeping it light.

"Hey girlie," he said wrapping me in his big muscular arms for a hug. "I came by to see you and everyone said you were out on an errand."

"We needed coffee of the Starbucks variety," I said holding up the cup holder as I started to distribute the various drinks.

"Any chance I can steal the only good-looking person on this truck for a little while?" John asked, Billy Kidman, my boss.

"Please, she was supposed to be on a day off today, she's obsessed," he replied without looking up from what he was doing.

Before I could protest Billy's comment, John was wrapping his muscular arm around my waist, leading me back out of the truck and toward the locker rooms. It was then I remembered Randy was waiting for me as well.

"I'm a popular lady today, I bumped into your better half and he was asking for some time with me," I explained to John.

"Randy's here?" John asked somewhere between elated and nervous.

"Aw, is little Johnny nervous," I joked with him as we walked through the parking lot. I looked around for Randy and saw him propped against one of the equipment bins. "I found something that belongs to you."

John left his arm around my waist as he reached around Randy's frame, pulling him in for a quick kiss while no one was around. Everybody knew about the relationships which happened on tour. When you're travelling on the road as much as these guys, it gets lonely and you look for comfort. No one liked to admit it, and a few stories made it into the media but what most people weren't aware of was where John and Randy found their comfort in each other, not the divas or the ring rats in each town.

They'd known each other for years since they both started in OVW but they didn't get along. When they started working together in 2007, John and Randy had been travelling on the road together as well as clashing on screen, and it just happened one night.

I didn't know the details, and I always said I didn't want to, but as the relationship grew I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until their relationships at home suffered. This year, it was John's which took the hit. He was managing okay and the media weren't picking up on anything to do with Randy and thanks to the public rants of Kenny Doane, they thought it was linked to a non-existent relationship between him and Mickie James.

I cleared my throat when their quick kiss was becoming more, especially since John's arm was still around my waist.

"I do exist you know," I said joking, though the look I got from both men was one of complete seriousness.

"Are you getting jealous?" Randy asked, slinking his arm around my waist from the opposite side as John.

"Wh-what? No," I said, hoping they didn't catch the hitch in my voice as I spoke. Truth be told I was jealous in a small way. Both men were good looking and I could so very easily find myself getting lost in my thoughts when it came to the both of them. "I have no interest in either of you. You've got too many muscles and you've got far too many tattoos. I think of you as friends, nothing more."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," John said, looking over my head at Randy and winking. I'm not sure if he realised I saw the wink and he didn't say anything to Randy, but before I knew what was happening, they were both leading me to the parking lot where their tour buses were.

"I've got some time to kill," John said, opening the door to his bus. "Would you both care to join me?"

"Since she'll just lie, I'll say yes for both us," Randy said sarcastically as he lifted me up and put me on the second step of the bus. "Go on, find a seat."

As soon as I turned around to walk up the remaining steps, Randy swatted my backside and I jumped at his touch. I couldn't believe Randy. In the time I'd known him, he'd only ever put an arm around me or given me a hug, he'd never consider touching me in such a manner. John on the other hand had always been a natural flirt, it was nothing for him to drag me onto his lap if I was feeling down and needed cheering up or even to grab my ass if we went out to a club and we were dancing.

I sat down on the nearest seat and regretted my choice when Randy sat down next to me. I could feel the heat rising off his body ash he pressed as close as he could get. When I shifted in my seat to try and create a gap between our bodies, Randy moved in tandem and then slipped his arm behind my head so it rested on the top of the seat. He looked over toward the entrance to the bus and smiled at his tour partner.

"You know the rule," Randy said as John pulled the separator across so nobody could see in through the front window.

"The phone is off, look," he said holding it in front of Randy.

When Randy was satisfied the phone was switched off, he tossed it onto the unit to the side of him. John kicked Randy's legs apart and stepped into the gap. Before he could lean in, Randy used his free arm to grab John and pull him into a kiss. I sat there for a moment feeling like a third wheel, trying to think of way to excuse myself, trying not to turn and watch them kissing.

My will power didn't last long as I couldn't help turning my head to watch their lips capturing and releasing each other. When I saw John's tongue peek out and run across the seam of Randy's lips, I had to bite my bottom lip as I watched. Randy was receptive to John's movements and his lips parted and John's tongue slid in, coaxing Randy's into a slow tango.

I heard a moan seep out from one of them but couldn't tell who was relaxed enough to let it slip out. I saw a smirk start to grow across Randy's face as he broke the slow passionate kiss.

"Were you enjoying that?" John turned his head as it rested on Randy's, his own smirk playing across his face.

"It sounded like she was," Randy said, nipping at the skin on John's neck.

I couldn't believe it, the moan wasn't from either John or Randy, it had come from me. I struggled to say anything, struggled to even think of anything to say. I'd never seen them kiss before, at least nothing more than a peck on the cheek, but the kiss I just saw, and couldn't stop picturing, was making me want to see more.

I tried to find my voice to try to lie to them, tell them I hadn't moaned, it was a groan of annoyance which they heard. I didn't want to admit I found the two of them kissing hot. The knowing look which would appear on either of their faces was enough to embarrass me for the rest of my life when I thought back to this moment.

I was still trying to find my voice, when Randy's lips travelled up John's neck, as slow as he could go, making John moan himself at the speed and feel of his kisses. I could see the clogs turning in Randy's head as a devious thought formed in his mind. His moved as close as he could get to John's ear and whispered something.

I knew he was having the desired effect on both of us as I saw a visible shudder run through John's body from Randy's proximity and the feel of his breath against his skin. Having never been a lip reader I couldn't tell what it was Randy said to John but from his reaction and the way his eyes were starting to glaze over, I knew Randy was telling him what he wanted to do to him.

When they both turned their heads and two sets of eyes locked on me, a sensation my body hadn't felt in months, sparked every nerve, travelled the course of my veins, upped the tempo of my heartbeat before pitting in my stomach. I was a mixture of nerves and excitement at the thought of what was about to happen and I knew there was no stopping it.

"Do you mind?" John asked looking at Randy, as though seeking permission for something.

"As long as I can watch," Randy said, sitting back in the corner seat of the long chair, turning his body so he could see everything which was about to happen.

Stuck to my seat, watching everything unfold in front of me, I gulped, not knowing what he was about to do. John once again locked eyes with me as he made the couple of steps to where I sat. He knelt on the floor of the tour bus and pulled on my legs so I slid toward his body. I had to put my hand on his shoulder to stop myself from toppling from the sudden move forward.

John's hands journeyed up the length of my legs and then the sides of my body before cupping my face with his hand and pulling me in to brush his lips against mine. At first I was too shocked to react to the light touch but his nibbling kisses persisted and I couldn't help but respond and match his motions. As soon as my compliance registered John bit my bottom lip, causing me to moan against his mouth.

John held me still as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and then pulled me flush to his muscular body, wrapping my legs around his waist. The kiss built up in intensity as his lips moved powerfully against mine. Now I knew his strength wasn't just in his arms, the power went through his whole body. Something clicked inside me and I knew he was offering himself to me on a silver platter and being like every other woman on this planet; I wasn't going to say no.

I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and I wondered if he was feeling the same build of passion which was starting to overflow. I heard a moan and this time I was sure it wasn't coming from me. John's mouth and tongue were working me hard I knew there was no chance it was him. And although I was dazed at the powerful kiss from John, I was alert enough to realise there was only one other person on the bus who could have made the sound.

I broke the kiss and turned to look at Randy who was sat back in his seat. His eyes were watching everything which was happening. I let my eyes travel over his clothed body and I wanted to know what his skin felt like against mine. I wanted to compare what his kiss was like to John's.

"Come here," I ordered, wishing I didn't sound so out of breath, as I reached my hand out to him.

He scooted his body along the seat but as I was about to take his hand and pull him in, he pushed it out of the way.

"I'll choose how this is going," Randy barked.

Tandy looked to John, having a silent conversation and I could see how much they knew one another. Whenever I saw John with his now estranged wife and Randy with his wife, neither pairing had that connection. Maybe it was from years of knowing one another, or maybe it was working together in the ring, but they could have a conversation when they were stood on opposite sides of the room filled with other superstars.

I was still watching Randy as John grabbed me by the hips and lifted from the seat. Having not been expecting it I tumbled forward and couldn't stop the blush growing on my cheeks as I felt my breasts pushed against John's face.

"Johnny's getting a little something extra," Randy quipped as he slid in behind me, flush against my back.

He brushed the hair away from my neck and nuzzled the skin before placing gentle kisses along the top of my spine before John lowered me down onto Randy's lap. I couldn't stop the moan which escaped my lips as I felt Randy through his pants.

"It's feels good, doesn't it," John commented, knowing the cause of my moan.

He leant in and started kissing down the side of my neck as Randy was still attacking the opposite side. I felt like I was dreaming as I was caught in the middle of John and Randy, the two most attractive WWE Superstars. Randy's hands travelled up from my waist, grabbing my breasts with his massive hands. I was starting to go into overload when John's hands slipped round and slid in between my body and Randy's, grabbing my denim skirt, pulling at it up until my ass was exposed.

Randy moaned in my ear as John grabbed my ass. I couldn't tell whether it was because he could feel my skin pressing against him, or because John's hands were near his rapidly growing erection

"Do you want her Johnny?" Randy asked as he started to unbutton my blouse, making me realise I was losing control of the situation. Hell, who was I kidding, I hadn't had any control over this since they led me to the bus in the first place. But I also knew I wasn't about to let them stop.

"Can I have both of you?" John asked; licking his lips as Randy finished undoing my blouse.

"It's up to you," Randy said, talking to John as though I wasn't there. He reached out and grabbed John's shirt, pulling him in close, and locked him in a passionate kiss. I was trapped between these two men, who were making out, and all I could do was watch, a sudden heat pooling between my legs.

"In that case," he said breaking off the kiss. "I'm moving this where there's more space. You don't mind do you?"

I shook my head in reply, unable to form any words. Was this really happening? Was I really being propositioned by John Cena and Randy Orton? I didn't know whether I should be allowing something like this to happen but I would be crazy to pass up the opportunity.

"It'll just be me and you," John whispered in my ear, sensing my apprehension. He carried me to the back room of the tour bus and lowered me until my feet hit the floor. "Randy only has eyes for me and Sam."

I admitted silently to myself I was disappointed but looking over his shoulders I could see Randy following us and I wondered what part Randy would play. Would he just watch or would he get involved somehow, even if John said otherwise.

"This is more than I was expecting for my day anyway," I admitted, my voice quivering as I spoke. I turned around to take in the small room and I felt his hands on my shoulders. His fingers traced the line of my collarbone easing my open blouse back until it fell from my shoulders.

"Turn around," he whispered from behind as his fingers caressed the bare skin revealed to him. As I turned, his fingers never leaving my skin, my thigh brushed against his body and I knew he was wanted more.

I felt his fingers lowering the zipper on my skirt, letting the material fall to the ground. I gasped as I felt his hands grab my cheeks and pull me into him to letting me really feel his straining cock.

I closed my eyes as he leant in, his chest pressing against my breasts, and his lips pressing along my collarbone travelling the same route his fingers had taken. I didn't realise Randy had joined us until I felt his hands on my back, running up my spine.

"Let me help you Johnny," he said as he unclasped my bra slid the straps off my shoulders, letting the bra join the rest of my clothing.

I was confused as to why Randy was topless and pressing into me, if what John had told me was right, but I was too lost in the moment to ask. I whimpered, shivering in John's muscular arms as he moved his hand around to squeeze my breast as he lowered his lips to its twin. I could feel my nipples hardening against his palm and between his lips and the sensation drove me wild. it had been a little while since I'd felt a man's lips on my body and I was surprised at how easily I succumbed to my current situation.

"Oh John," I whimpered, as he continued his exploration of my breasts, switching his motions so his lips attached to the opposite breast. A sensual laugh from in front of me and I opened my eyes to see Randy stood behind John, his hands running under John's shirt.

I couldn't take my eyes off Randy as his hands explored John's upper body before one of his hands went straight to John's cock to massage it through his pants. Soon enough he was moaning as he suckled my breast causing my back to arch, pressing my breasts further into his grasp. John took the opportunity to move things along and straightened up so he was resting back into Randy's body, his fingers made the slow journey down my body until they pushed at the thin material of my panties.

His touch was tentative at first until Randy started shedding John of his clothes. Once again I was drawn to Randy's actions as he first unbuckled and unzipped John's pants, revealing the nice v shape of his lower body. Even with them just undone I could tell John wasn't wearing any boxers and my mind wandered, wondering what he would be like, how he would feel pressing into her. Randy slapped John's hand away from my panties as he pushed John's shirt up his body, pulling it off, revealing his muscled chest and abs in all their glory.

"Lie down," Randy ordered me and I felt like I had to obey him or the fun would stop.

Randy refocused on John and turned him around so he could face him. Once again their lips mated in a slow dance as Randy dominated John's mouth. I could hear John whimper against the kiss and again I wished could compare the two. As Randy continued to kiss John, John's hands moved across his skin, trying to grab at any part of him so they could be closer. Eventually John's hands hit the waistband of Randy's jeans and he rushed to undo them, his hand diving in to grip his lover.

Randy jerked against the touch and the kiss finally broke as Randy groaned at John's actions.

"Damn I've missed that," Randy groaned looking up and locking eyes with me. "Your girly's missing you."

John stepped back holding on to Randy, bringing him toward the bed as well. He turned around and I wondered if he could see me shivering from the desire building in me.

"She smells sweet," Randy said quietly but loud enough so I would hear. "Though I do prefer your scent, Johnny."

John shivered at Randy's words, and I knew there and then, Randy was always going to be the one who hit John's buttons. Maybe it was the whole bad boy thing going on but I could tell John had it bad for Randy and I wondered if he was the reason John's marriage disintegrated. John crawled onto the bed and came over me. I could see that John could smell the sweet scent of my arousal, and was no longer able to keep from touching me. His right hand delved between my thighs ripping away the thin material which covered me and then went straight to my clit.

My body jerked as a bolt of excitement ran through my body and I cried out at the same time from the feeling he tensed and moaned.

Too lost in the moment I hadn't yet touched John and I wondered what was causing him to moan. I soon realised Randy had joined us on the bed, smirking as he sucked on a finger before gently probing John's hole. John began to rub my clit in time to Randy's fingers pumping in and out of his hole. My skin was beginning to tingle as my hips began thrusting in time with his hand.

I could see Randy leaning over John, whispering things in his ear and I desperately wanted to know what he was saying. John nudged my legs further apart so he could lay between them and went to reach for something when he stopped and let out a long moan of satisfaction.

"I told you… I'm here to help," Randy said smirking as John wrapped his hand around Randy's which was already on his cock.

"Feels good," John moaned as Randy slowly stroked him.

"Oh I know how good I make you feel," Randy quipped. "Now let me get rid of these cause they're getting in the way."

Randy pulled John's pants off, biting at his ass gently causing John to moan.

"Am I in the way?" I asked quietly starting to feel as though I was interrupting their alone time. I wanted to stay, if only to watch as the scene unfolding was causing me to grow wetter.

"No! I'm sorry he just knows how to get to me," John explained. As though to prove his point he slid his fingers back to my clit and the juices coated his fingers. He leant in and captured my moans with his mouth as he played with my clit and then without warning, he slid his index finger fully in me. My eyes rolled back into my head at the invasion and I couldn't stop the moan escaping my lips.

He pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, holding them there, letting me adjust to his penetration. I pulled him down for another kiss and felt a moan pass through his lips into mine. I knew instantly Randy was behind him, probably thrusting into John with his finger again and once more John's fingers moved faster in me.

"Are you ready John?" Randy asked, and I noticed some hesitation in his voice.

"Yes." he said as he broke the kiss we were having.

"Are you sure?" Randy seemed more unsure about going further and again I wondered if it was because I was here.

John pulled his fingers out of me and I was about to protest when I felt the head of his cock pressing at my pussy lips. Gripping my hips he pushed into me in a single thrust and I cried out at the pleasure. I went to wrap my legs around his waist but he stopped me, before looking over his shoulders.

"Ran, baby, why did you stop?" he crooned trying to get his lover to continue as his cock lay seated in my depths.

"You're focused on her, you don't need me interfering. I'll just watch," he said pulling off the bed.

"That's not enough for me," John said, struggling to breathe as my pussy was tight around his cock and he couldn't help his own moans as they fell from his lips as he shifted to look at Randy.

"Of course not," Randy said with sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"I don't want to start an argument," I said, feeling uncomfortable with John inside me as he argued with his tour boyfriend.

"You're not," John said turning back to me. "Randy, just needs to stop being an ass and start fucking mine."

I couldn't help but chuckle at John's statement and the surreal situation I was in. I was led under John Cena, his cock filling me up entirely, while he argued with Randy Orton about him partaking in the threesome.

When Randy made no move to come closer to the bed, John slid his cock nearly all the way out before thrusting deeply back in. We gasped in unison and then he started thrusting into me faster. I was already starting to get closer to the edge of bliss when out of nowhere he stopped.

"Fuuucckk," he moaned lowering his head to my shoulder. As soon as his head was down I saw Randy kneeling behind him pushing into him slowly. "That's it baby."

I wrapped my arms around John's neck as Randy started thrusting into John. Randy's thrusts were shallow but it was still enough to push John into me. Recovering from Randy's initial penetration, John pulled himself up, resting on his forearms as Randy thrust harder into him. The deeper thrusts were going right through John and into me and for a moment it felt like Randy was the one inside me.

John thrust against me slowly knowing Randy's movements were punctuating his own. His left hand moved over from the bed and cupped my breast lowering his head to take the nipple into his mouth, moaning around it as Randy pushed into him.

"Fuck, Ran, that's it," John yelled tearing away from my nipple as an evil smirk played across Randy's face.

John's thrusting grew stronger and he was pushing me further and harder, until I felt like I was going to break apart from his thrusts.

"Fuck, John, I'm going to cum," I cried as he fucked me faster. Squeezing my eyes shut as the pleasure built inside me I started moving against him, rolling my hips up to meet each of his thrusts. I feel both of us nearing orgasm, and I wondered if Randy was close.

Both of our cries grew louder, as our bodies raced towards release and my pussy tightened around him, and I screamed my release as did John seconds later.

Unable to hold back any longer Randy forced John's hip up, pulling him out of me as he pushed harder and harder into him. I was starting to feel tired from the exertions but I didn't want to miss the action going on in front of me. Randy slammed his cock into John, fucking him mercilessly until his own orgasm hit.

I let my head fall into the pillow, and closed my eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later and instinctively reached out with my hand to try and find John but all I found was empty space beside me. I wrapped the sheet tightly around me and silently thanked John for having the decency to cover me.

I was disappointed to think John had left me sleeping on the bus but when I saw the time on the side unit I realised he wouldn't have had a choice since the show would have been starting.

I started to gather up my clothes so I could make a swift exit before John returned. I didn't regret what had happened but also knew it was a onetime deal and I didn't need to have the awkward conversation with John. It was already going to be hard enough to continue working with either of them and I seriously considered taking some time off.

I was about to open the door from the back room when I heard a moan coming up from the front of the bus.

"Fuck, John, that's it," Randy groaned, echoing John's moans from earlier this afternoon. "Oh god, I've missed you doing this to me."

"Shut up and let me fuck you," John grunted.

My heart rate nearly doubled at the thought of Randy letting John drive into him and I wanted to see everything.

"I'm close Johnny, don't stop," Randy moaned as I silently opened the door and slipped through in time to see John stop his thrusting.

"I said DON'T stop" Randy groaned. "Why are you always ruining my fun?"

"Because you left me high and dry for two months," John snipped and I thought I heard some resentment in his voice. "Why should I let you have fun?"

"Because you love me," Randy said. I'd found a place far enough back where I could see them without being caught and I watched as John had Randy on his back with his long muscular legs over his shoulders. "Just as much as I love you."

Their words registered in my mind as John pulled out of Randy and brought him up, capturing his lips. I'd always known it was more than a fling, how could it not be when you were battling with your sexuality, but hearing them tell one another those words confirmed it.

"Do you think you can come back to Tampa with me this week? Make up for lost time," John asked and I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Johnny," Randy sighed. I could tell this was going to be an awkward conversation and I wondered if this was the right time to excuse myself and leave them to it. "I already made plans."

_Too late, _I thought as the moment passed.

"That's fine," John said, moving away from Randy. "I should be getting going anyway, we'll be going live soon."

John was on his feet, and pulling his shorts on as Randy sat up on the seat, covering his lower half with a cushion. I could see a smirk on his face and I wondered why he thought it was funny.

"It's just my boyfriend, he's insatiable," Randy said seriously. "Wants me all to himself; I was hoping though, we could start now, Tampa being such a long way away."

John turned on the spot and stared daggers at Randy, "That was mean."

"I know, but you ruined my fun," Randy replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "Not to mention I was trying to say sorry for not being here with you. It's not very often you top."

The scene before me was changing into a more private moment and I felt uncomfortable trying to sneak a view of them going at it. As much as I wanted to see them, I knew I should leave them to it.

I went back to the door of the back compartment and opened and closed it loud enough they could hear before making my way to the front of the bus. Apparently I wasn't loud enough with the door because as I walked out John was sat on Randy's lap and the pair were kissing and John's hand was beneath the cushion.

I reverted to my original plan of trying to sneak out and I'd almost made it when John stopped me.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I should be getting back to work, the show's started and they may need my help," I said, struggling to make eye contact.

John lifted my chin so I was forced to look him in the eye and he smiled his stupid dimpled smile at me.

"I'll let you off the hook for trying to sneak out on one condition," John said.

"What?"

"You let us take you out to dinner next week," John said. "Just to say thank you. We're friends; neither of us wants that to stop."

"I'll think about it," I said; not sure if I could actually retain their friendship any longer. "See you later."

I left the bus and headed back to the production truck so I could throw myself back into work and take my mind off today's events.

"Wow, he actually managed to keep you busy for five hours," Billy joked as I took my seat in the truck. "It must be a record."

"Aww, did you miss me?" I said pecking him on the cheek in a joking manner

"Not in a million years."


End file.
